bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Niriko Kuchiki
Niriko Kuchiki is a shinigami in the 3rd Division who has obtained hollow powers. She hides this fact from members of her clan due to her fearing what could happen. Niriko acts as an antgonist during the events of the Soul Society arc in order to hinder the invaders, as she is under the belief that Shori Keihatsu is able to cure the hollowfication. Appearance Niriko is a shinigami of average height. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark red hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. Her wardrobe consists of a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high heeled pumps with them. Personality Niriko is a strong no-nonsense person who takes care of her family. She is shown to be very serious person when dealing with problematic matters and follows through with any plans that are set before her. She can be considered loyal and supportive to her family, as she goes along with nearly every decision regardless of what may occur. Even though she is serious, she can be very unsociable when needed. Niriko has a very cold and distant nature to her demeanor, a result of spending years of hiding her hollowfied status in fear of being outcasted by her family. She views everyone around her as her potential enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. Niriko's rage at the world continues to grow due to the way she sees the treatment of others like her. Synopsis Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Kido Expert Proficiency In Shunpo Hand To Hand Combatant Zanpakuto Odaya Shifuku (穏やかな至福, Halcyon Bliss) is the name of Niriko's zanpakuto. In its sealed form it takes the form of a standard katana with an eye-shaped guard and a rose-colored hilt. Shikai: It is released with the command Violate. When released it takes the form of a sword whip with a green energy laced throughout the blade. The whip is able to extend to an unimaginable distance able to wrap around foes and crush their bodies. : Shikai Special Ability: Her zanpakuto's ability is the power to create and manipulate various poisons. Instead of producing an amount of gas, Niriko's poisons take the form of various forms of energy. Each one of her techniques can be controled upon releasing as if part of her own elongated blade. But in order to execute a new technique she must retrack the blade back to its original position. :* Koi: Doku Surei '(毒液殺人者''Act: Venom Slayer): By using each section of her zanpakuto, Niriko is able to produce a new type of poison. Upon contact with an opponent, the newly created poison enters their bodily systems causing variety of effects that strangely can't take effect until Niriko tells the opponent was has afflicted them. When she makes a cut the only way to cure it is for Niriko to absorb back the poison back from the victim. :* 'Koi: Kouki Surei '(香気スライサ''Act:'' Aura Slayer) By focusing her spirit energy and collecting poison into her zanpakuto, Niriko is able to cut through anything by using the poison as an acidic substance capable of melting whatever it comes in contact with; it can also be used as a barrier when spun around the entirety Niriko's body, disintegrating anything that comes into contact with it. Hollowfication After being hollowfied during an unknown event when she was younger, Niriko has suppressed her inner hollow. She has yet to reveal to her family that she has an inner being inside of her. Due to having to hide this from her fellow Kuchiki nobles she refuses to use this ability where other can see and has developed the ability to hide the hollow's presence entirely, yet to those with great sensing ability they are able to get a faint feel of her dual spiritual energy. '''Cero: Reiatsu Stealth: Enhanced Regeneration: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Gallery Category:Female Category:Villians Category:Vizard Category:Visored Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Shinigami Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character